Elliot Can You Hear Me ?
by laxgirl15
Summary: Its been months since Elliot left and now he wasn't there to help her when she needed him the most. Now a ghost from thier past is back and aching for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Elliot can you hear me?

Chapter one

It was a typical day at the one six, the squad had a new case brunette, brown eyes, olive skin; she had no family just your typical Jane Doe. They thought it was just going to be one of doe's dead end cold cases and try to move on but they had no idea that this case would be one to change SVU FOREVER. Olivia was the same just a little bit changed, on the edge; VULNERABLE it could be because of Eliot. (Olivia's thoughts) how could he … he said he was the only one for me … quote ''you're my partner for better or worse''… he said he would be there for me and I believed him (end of thoughts). He left her when she needed him the most when she was the weakest she had ever been in her life and also the most vulnerable…he…he was gone. Gone baby gone.


	2. Chapter 2

He was released free to roam the world. He fooled them each and every one of them. They let him out on good behavior also because of overpopulation and not to mention they are locking up lots of bad guys lately, so you may ask why him, the guy who committed so many heinous crimes well it could be because he swore he had no idea what he was doing that the little voices in his head told him to do it. He wasn't ashamed to call himself crazy if that's what it took to get him out of here. But since we last saw him he changed a lot you know prison tattoos, muscles now he looked like a real MONSTER. He was ready planned out everything …it was perfectly auspicious for him. It was almost perfect all he needed was his cherry on top…OLIVIA.

It was there just sitting there staring at them mocking them. They were fools. The fact that the victim looked like Olivia, they underestimated the perpetrator. He was ready, prepared all he needed was the right time to capture her.

It's been month's since Eliot left, she never takes of her simper field necklace and badge that El sent her. She was done being mad she was just confuse, sad, annoyed that she had let herself believe that he gave a damn about her. She was….heartbroken I guess you can say DAMAGED you name it. WELL IT'S HARD TO FORGET SOMEONE WHO GAVE YOU SO MUCH TO REMEMBER.


	3. Chapter 3

Not a day went by when he didn't think about Olivia he felt bad that he just sent her an envelope with not even a letter just a sticky note that said ''semp fi El'' he just didn't have the courage to face her. She deserved much more, she was his soul mate, she understood him they understood each other. She was there when his marriage went sour there by his side when he was injured; she shed tears for him when he wasn't there. She basically sacrificed herself for him and all he left, her were memories and now too painful to think about without her sobbing over them. He promised her so many. His forbidden feelings. Kathy couldn't' take much of his depression but she was there for him. She wasn't always to fund of Olivia, but she was a huge part of their lives whether they liked it or not.

I was regular Sunday afternoon Olivia, was of for the day it's been very long since she had sometime to herself. So she decided to make herself some ginger tea her favorite and now that she had moved to a new apartment that had more space with a beautiful view of central park and a nice balcony to look outside. It was all perfect she thought of it as a new beginning a new chapter of her life, little did she know this wouldn't last long. But, she still couldn't get over Elliot her heart bled for him she blamed herself she also thought of how things would turn out if she had shot Jenna. She would sometimes wish that she could hate Elliot and maybe she wouldn't miss him as much but she could never see herself doing that. She wondered if he missed her just as much as she missed him.

The sun was going down she felt very sleepy so she took a nice a bath and slip on her soft pink shorts and matching spaghetti straps. She looked stunning she was eating healthy and she found running as her new hobby it helped her clear out her head, she let her hair grown long and her lips had this distinctive berry red color. But, there were also things to why she looked so frail and skinny it was because she went to such a dark place that she lost her interest in food and in life.

So she finally went to bed and let slumber take over. He watched her as she peacefully slept he snuck his way into her apartment for a second he sat down and watch her sleep it made him calm to watch the steady rise and fall of her stomach and he sat there and thought how easy it was how fragile and vulnerable she looked sleeping and he also silently thanked Elliot for leaving her like this. So he wasted no time and covered her nose with a cloth drenched of chloroform; she barely put up a fight and let herself fall into a forceful slumber. He picked her up and thanked his lucky star that there was barely anyone around and took off.


End file.
